Imperium of Man
This is a profile for the Imperium of Man from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Imperium of Man is the galactic empire under which the majority of humanity is united. The founder and nominal ruler of the Imperium is the god-like Emperor of Mankind, the most powerful human psyker ever known. Military structure/Weaponry Leader *Emperor of Mankind Second in Command *Roboute Guilliman *Malcador the Sigilinte *High Lords of Terra Military Lists (The Imperium has many different factions that makes up the whole of the empire such as these): *[[Adeptus Custodes|'Adeptus Custodes']] *[[Adeptus Mechanicus|'Adeptus Mechanicus']] *[[Imperial Guard|'Imperial Guard']] *[[Inquisition|'Inquisition']] *[[Sisters of Battle|'Sisters of Battle']] *[[Space Marines|'Space Marines']] Territories Terra * Age founded/conquered: Thousands of years (It is the birth place of the Human race) * Territory type: Home World * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown (Likely Quadrillions) * Military: Unknown There are many more worlds that are occupied by other military forces. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: their Imperium uses the warp for faster than light travel, possesses the means of conquering and capable of traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy, as staying in contact with one another, depending if there are not cosmic interference. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (The Imperium is capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy using the Warp), Superhuman Augmentation (Because of their Origins, the Adeptus Custodes and Space Marines undergo surgical procedures that makes them what they are today), Power Armor (The Space Marines and Adeptus Custodes are granted the gift of the power armor that makes them more capable of fighting than what they were already without their armor) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-System: The Imperium as a whole possesses one of the largest territories in the Milky Way Galaxy, stemming from Terra, they reach far and wide to many words. Power Stats DC: Multi-Solar System: The Emperor imprisoned a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among the four C'tan in the Milky Way Galaxy, under Mars after beating it in a fight. Likely caused the "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath", a massive Warp storm which wiped out an entire sector of the galaxy (Likely higher with battling the Chaos Gods in the Warp). Solar System: The Ark Mechanicus Speranza was capable of easily causing stars to explode in supernovas, fire black holes into its targets, and erase the space-time of entire solar systems from existence. Large Planet-Multi-Continent: Spaceships possess enough firepower to boil oceans, crack continents, atomize the surface of worlds, tear colossal craters down to a planet's core, and even mass-scatter a planet with sufficient firepower. Multi-Continent: Even the weakest Warhound Titan can destroy whole cities with single shots, and outclasses the power of the aforementioned weapons. The strongest Macrocannons can destroy orbiting Warships with single blasts. Small Building-Large Island: Lasguns vaporize chunks of their target's body, Bolters are akin to semi-automatic rocket launcher, Flamers can reduce an armoured human to ash in seconds, Plasma Guns fire blasts of concentrated plasma as hot as the core of the sun, and Melta Weapons destroy their target on a sub-atomic level. Durability: Multi-Solar System: The Emperor fought and defeated a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among the 4 C'tan has appeared in the Milky Way Galaxy so far. Endured attacks from Horus although his son was being empowered by all four Chaos Gods. Large Island: the durability of the Imperial ships armor plating. Small Building: the durability of most Space Marine type Armors. Speed: Massivley FTL+: The Emperor is far faster than his Primarchs. Horus, the strongest Primarch, could not follow his father's movement with his eyes. Fought the C'tan Void Dragon on equal footing and punched it from Earth straight to Mars. This shard of the Void Dragon would have been unfathomably more powerful than an almost completely drained shard of the Nightbringer, who traveled seventy thousand light years in three months time. FTL+: With the Imperial Ships flying through the Warp for Faster than Light Travel. Skills Stats The military forces of the Imperium are very diverse with their own unique skills and roles to play. With the Space Marines, they possess enhanced physical conditions and some of the best weapons the Imperium has to offer. The Imperial Guard are more powerful in numbers than anything else as they maintain control over most worlds. the Sisters of Battle focus more on Pyromania, The Inquisition just purges any planet they come across that they deem as Heretical. While the Adeptus Custodes are like 100 times that of a Space Marine. Strengths/Pros Despite the abysmal slow pace of which the Imperium moves things along with their governments, the military themselves with Space Marines and Adeptus Custodes in general are some of the greatest fighting force the Imperium has to offer. Especially with their Primarchs and their Emperor (Prior to his fall) could make quick work of many foes. Weaknesses/Flaws The vast majority of its population live in constant suffering, fear and ignorance. Information is scattered and fragmented, and history is constantly suppressed and rewritten by the Inquisition. The Ecclesiarchy enforces blind religious devotion to the Emperor and discourages free-thought. The Imperium's Bureaucracy moves at a snail pace, and it can take a decade for an army to be gathered and deployed into a world. Warp Travel is unreliable at best, and prone to failures. Technology is hardly understood, viewed with mystical superstition, and often only reproduced rather than created. The Imperium's vast armies and resources are spread gossamer-thin across a galaxy ravaged by War, and they are barely able to hold off against the Alien, Traitor, and Chaotic forces which greatly outnumber them. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Emperor Upon Throne.jpg|The Emperor of Mankind, sits upon his golden throne. Terramap.jpg|Holy Terra, the seat of power for Mankind Imperial_Palace_Constantin_Valdor.jpg|The Imperial Palace protected by the Adeptus Custodes High_Lords_of_Terra_by_MajesticChicken.jpg|The High Lords of Terra, bureaucrats of the Imperium Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Army Category:Science